Community:David83335/Taxi Simulator
Taxi Simulator is a popular game taxi driving game created by David83335. It is based on the Crazy Taxi series. Gameplay The goal of the game is to pick up NPC's on the side of the road by driving your taxi up next to them, and deliver them to their desired destination under the time limit they give you. The farther away their destination is, the more time they give you. If you arrive to the destination under the time limit, all the extra time left over will be paid to you from the NPC as a tip. For example, if you arrive with 50 seconds left on the time limit, you will be paid a $50 tip. You also get money from simply delivering the NPCs. If you arrive late, you will not get a tip, you only get the regular payment for the ride. After the delivery, you get a free common rim chance which would cost $25 in the shop. Taxis By earning cash, you can upgrade your taxi with new and better parts, such as an upgraded engine, better tires, rims, and more. What you can also do is buy different taxis. Though some taxis in the game cannot be earned by purchasing them, only from special events or from completing secret missions. Challenges Winner's Drive Winner's Drive is the first of many secret missions. The goal is simple, but difficult--get the NPC to the end. However, there are many challenges, including driving on the side of the platforms with your special taxi. Completing this challenge will award you the Wall-driving Taxi. Master's Road Master's Road is much more difficult than the original wall-driving challenge, as it introduces lines. The lines change to red every 11 seconds, and if you move on the line while it is red, your taxi will explode. Completing this challenge will award the Infinite Power Source taxi. Champion's Boulevard Champion's Boulevard is considered to be much easier than the previous 2 challenges. However, it introduces two new mechanics, time (300 seconds), and jumps. The jumps are very difficult, as you have to turn at an angle on the edge of the platform to corkscrew in midair. Completing this challenge awards you Guest 9015's TMCW taxi. Victor's Avenue Victor's Avenue is the third-to-last challenge in Taxi Simulator. Its lines change colors every 3 or so seconds, with a very strict time limit (600 seconds). Beating this challenge awards you a special set of tires that make any car fly. Over Achiever's Lane Over Achiever's Lane is the second-to-last challenge, and the last wall-driving challenge in Taxi Simulator. This challenge actually has a twist, as it is all the previously challenges combined. Over Achiever's Lane has only 900 seconds to win. Beating this challenge awards you an upgrade for the TMCW taxi. 360 Challenge The 360 Challenge introduces a new car with a new mechanic. This car has 4 upside down Flip Rockets on each corner. To complete this challenge, you have to flip in midair from platform to platform. The reward for this challenge is (unknown). Shop Inside of the shop, you can buy many items, some of which are required to get special taxis.